1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of sound microphones, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for detecting and deterring microphone sabotage.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of apparatus for securing a premises, one measure of security is to provide a microphone for so-called “glassbreak” protection. It is known in the art, by both protectors and intruders, to monitor the frames of access portals, e.g., doors or windows, against motion that may indicate an intrusion. Therefore, an intruder might attempt to enter secured premises by breaking the glass of a window, rather than opening it. Such attempts to intrude the premises, by breaking a window, door, or other violent breach, are typically noisy events. Therefore, it is known to provide a microphone or other sound detection for glassbreak monitoring.
However, it would further be advantageous to be able to secure the glassbreak microphone against sabotage attempts, and/or to give a visual indication that an attempt to sabotage the microphone has taken place. Certain national and industrial standards in the field require at least such sabotage detection means.